This invention relates to power distribution systems, and particularly to arrangements for measuring parameters of power lines and for using the measurements to control the conditions of the lines.
To maximize efficiency of energy use, and meet growing demands, utilities must automatically adjust distribution by detecting conditions as they happen. This involves simultaneously measuring of currents and voltages so that phase conditions can be determined, and using the results for control of the system. Methods and means of measurement are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,363,174 and 3,386,059. However, these are inadequate for future demands.